1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a computer system with a duct to guide airflow.
2. Description of Related Art
Commonly, a heat sink and a fan are disposed in a computer system for cooling a CPU of a motherboard. However, the fan cannot concentrate the airflow from the fan to flow through the heat sink.